Is This Hate? Or Love?
by Pearl Byakugan
Summary: ShinnxCagalli: Shinn finds out that he's been cheated. He bumps into someone and gets tangled up with her. Is this the start of a lovehate relationship?
1. The Unexpected

**_Good day to all of you. I am here to present to you another fanfiction. You see, ideas just seem to pop into my head all at the same time and that makes me dizzy. So far, I have only accomplished 1/48 of everything I need to do. Oh well, better get started._**

**_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. There will be an OC though._**

**_Pairings: ShinnxCagalli, slight LacusxAthrun (if you do not like these pairings, do not read.)_**

**_Quick Summary: This happened around a year after Destiny. Shinn was cheated by a person whom he tried to love. He then broke up with her. Then, someone literally bumped into him, which caused them both to be tangled up in each other's lives. Will this be the start of a love-hate relationship?_**

_**Is This Hate? Or Love?**_

_**Chapter One- Cheater's Lair**_

Shinn walked down the sidewalk, kicking a flattened can. As he neared his rented apartment, he was thinking about the past events. It irritates him to reminisce about the past, but these memories can never be forgotten. _Stellar. I could never forget you._

Shinn slowed his pace and turned right. He then stopped at his door and took out his keys. He unlocked the door, went in and heard people talking. He went nearer to the bedroom door.

"Tai, you know I do not want to hurt Shinn's feelings."

"Luna, you must understand. You love me, don't you?"

"Yes, Tai. I do love you."

"Then shouldn't you break up with your boyfriend?"

"It's not that simple, Tai. I need to-"Apparently, Shinn had heard enough.

Shinn opened the door and marched in. Luna and Tai both jumped up in surprise and fear.

Luna tried to break the ice. "Shinn? It is not what you think. I-"

"I have heard enough. We are through. Get out of my house."

Tears started to stream down Luna's eyes. "Wait, Shinn, please hear me out."

"There's nothing to talk about. Get out." Shinn's face showed no emotion.

Tai interfered now. "Luna, you heard him. Let us go. Stay at my place." Tai started leading Luna out of the bedroom and out of the main door. As they got out, the door slammed behind them. Tai cringed at the sound and turned back to Luna. Luna was practically crying her heart out.

"Luna, do not worry. I am here for you. Let us go to my place." Tai started to walk.

"Tai…" Luna said as she sobbed.

Tai stopped and turned. "I thought you were right behind me. Here, let me help you." Tai went nearer to Luna.

Slap. Hand against cheek. Tai's eyes widened at the sound and then felt his stinging cheek. "WTF, Luna! What is wrong with you?"

Luna glared at him through her tears. "If it weren't for you, coming to my house and all, Shinn wouldn't have found out."

"Excuse me, Luna. If you had not let me in, this would not have happened. Why did you backstab your boyfriend in the first place?"

Tai's reply hurt Luna. He is right. "I-I did not mean to hurt him….."

"Then what did you do to him just now? Make him happy?"

Luna could not take this anymore. "I-I do not kn-know…"

Tai smirked. "Call me when you're over him. I cannot stand a girl crying over her ex." Tai then hailed a cab and went in. The cab sped away, leaving Luna coughing because of the smoke. Luna then burst out in heart wrenching sobs. She lost two men in one day. This cannot be happening. She took out her mobile phone, the only item that is with her now, aside from the clothes she is wearing, that is. She dialed a number and waited as it rang. After a couple of rings, the person picked it up.

"Good morning, sister!" Meyrin Hawke happily chirped.

"Mey-Meyrin…" Luna cannot seem to stop crying.

"Luna? Are you alright?" Meyrin sounded concerned.

"Meyrin, please come. I-I need you…"

Meyrin was startled. Most of the time, Meyrin was the one in need. This is something new. "Where are you?"

"I'll meet you at the Sakura Coffee Shop."

"Okay. Luna, do not worry. I am coming."

Click

Luna then started walking in the direction of the shop.

**Shinn's apartment…**

Shinn stared out the window as Luna cried and left. He cannot believe Luna would do that. He then turned around, snatched his keys from the table and headed out the door.

He walked down the sidewalk with his head down, lost in his thoughts, disbelief, hurt and anger. As he turned right, he bumped into a person. As the person stumbled back, he caught a glimpse of yellow. He lifted his head and saw…

_**To be continued…**_

**_Who do you think Shinn hit? It is not as obvious as you think._**

**_Well, what are you waiting for? Press the review button and start commenting about my story. Would you like some twists in the story? More fluff? More SxC moments? I accept flames. Get your reviewer attitude on!_**

_**Thanks for reviewing,**_

_**Shining Dawn**_


	2. Watch It!

**_Hello! Shining Dawn at your service. I am back with another chapter to present. I am sorry that I updated so late. I got half of this chapter ready three weeks ago but was not able to continue it. Anyways, I got a few but long reviews and I appreciate them. However, I am a greedy person and I want more. Any kind of review is accepted. _**

**_Dedicated to: EVERYONE (especially to: _**

_**FMAobsessed- Thanks for being my very first reviewer.**_

**_Skyforger- Thanks for giving me advice. Although I still might not be able to apply them on this chapter._**

_**CommandoDude- Thanks for the advice too. )**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny._**

_**Is This Hate? Or Love?**_

_In the previous chapter…_

_Shinn stared out the window as Luna cried and left. He cannot believe Luna would do that. He then turned around, snatched his keys from the table and headed out the door. _

_He walked down the sidewalk with his head down, lost in his thoughts, disbelief, hurt and anger. As he turned right, he bumped into a person. As the person stumbled back, he caught a glimpse of yellow. He lifted his head and saw…_

_**Chapter Two- Watch It!**_

Shinn lifted his head and saw… a man in a yellow jumpsuit! He had a black mask on and was carrying a bag. Behind the jumpsuit person were five police officers. Since the jumpsuit person had to regain his balance, the police were able to catch up with him. As they slapped on shiny silver handcuffs on the jumpsuit person, they thanked Shinn for helping. Shinn just shrugged and continued walking with his head down. After a walking a while, he stopped and saw that his feet led him to the local park. Every city in Orb had one.

He sighed, but went in, since he was already there. He passed by the playground and decided to sit on nearby bench. After he sat down, he stared at the children out of boredom. The children were laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Some were on swings, some on monkey bars and some on slides. _Would they still laugh whole-heartedly once they experienced betrayal and hurt?_ Shinn thought bitterly. _I do not think so. _

After a half an hour had passed, Shinn stood up and for once, noticed that he was hungry. He checked his watch. It read 4:05pm. No wonder. He then spotted a hotdog stand and headed over. After he bought a hotdog and drink, he started walking to his bench but saw that a couple had occupied it. _No problem. I will just eat while walking around._

In a few bites, he finished his hotdog. After a few gulps, he crushed the bottle and threw it away as well. As he was walking towards the exit, he bumped into someone…again. This time, he caught a glimpse of yellow…again. Although, this time, as the person stumbled, but quickly regained his or her balance, shouted.

"Watch it!"

Shinn did not care. "Sorry…" He then started walking away.

"Hey! I am not finished with you yet! Come back this instant!"

That voice was very familiar to Shinn. He slowly turned, all the while glaring. "What?"

Shinn looked straight into the eyes of Cagalli. Cagalli was shocked. She knew that Shinn came back to work for Orb but she never expected to meet him in this kind of encounter.

_-Flashback- (this happened around 2 months after GSD.)_

_Cagalli was in her office as usual, signing papers. Suddenly, the door opened and Kira's head popped in._

"_Hey there, mind if I come in?"_

_Cagalli set down the papers and smirked. "You are in."_

"_Huh? Oh... Anyways, I just came to talk to you about something." Kira walked nearer to Cagalli's desk._

"_What is it? Is something wrong?"_

"_Well, remember Shinn? Pilot of Destiny?"_

_Memories flooded into Cagalli's mind. "Of course."_

"_I was wondering if you'd allow him to work here."_

_Cagalli looked at Kira as if he declared that he was pregnant. "But-But why? I mean, Shinn hates Orb, remember? Even if he was given the opportunity, I know he would not accept it."_

"_Cagalli, I just talked to Shinn. He has been through a lot, with the betrayal of Dullindal and all. I do not see why he could not work here. He used to love Orb. Why not give him a chance?"_

_Cagalli paused a while before giving an answer. "Maybe…" Kira looked sad. Cagalli sighed. "Alright, Kira, you win."_

_Kira's face then broke into a smile. "Wise choice, Cagalli. I'll tell him now."_

_-End of Flashback-_

The only other two times Cagalli met Shinn was when he was hired and when he was promoted. They never really spoke to each other.

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize for bumping into me?" Cagalli remains stubborn. She does not want to show Shinn that she was shocked.

Shinn smirked half-heartedly. At least he tried to. "In your dreams, Attha."

Cagalli refuses to be intimidated. "If I were to dream about you, it would not be called a dream at all. It would be a nightmare."

Shinn was not in the mood for this pointless argument. "Look, I am not in the mood, okay?"

Cagalli smiled. She just felt like teasing him for no reason. She just wanted to annoy someone. Shinn will be her first victim. "Wow. You have mood swings too?"

Shinn gritted his teeth. "Look, I told you, I am not in the damn mood to argue about pointless stuff with you."

"Then why don't you apologize, to end this pointless argument?"

"Just- oh, forget it." Shinn stepped back, turned around and walked away.

_He does not look good today. His eyes are not even fiery. Something is wrong. I know it._ _He is so not the type to pass up pissing me off._ Cagalli thought as Shinn walked away. After a few seconds, though, she decided to catch up with him, to know what is going on.

Since Cagalli is a fast runner, she easily caught up with Shinn. Even his walking lost its usual arrogance and confidence.

"Shinn?" Cagalli waved her hand in front of Shinn's face. "What's wrong?"

A grunt. "…Nothing."

"Let's go to the gazebo over there. It is quieter. We can talk there."

"I do not want to."

Cagalli smirked. "Fine. As Representative, I order you to go to the gazebo so we can talk."

Shinn's eyes twitched because he disliked being commanded. Cagalli smiled triumphantly at this. Cagalli led the way and she came to a stop at the deserted gazebo. It was quiet there. It was so quiet that Cagalli thought that she was going to be deaf. (A/N: It does that to you when it's sooooo quiet.)

"What's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you? It's personal." Although Cagalli saw a single teardrop making its way down Shinn's cheek. (A/N: So OOC, I know. I do not do well in this. I really don't. I need more practice, I guess.)

_It must be painful. Too painful to be shared with me, the source of all his hatred. He never found the heart to forgive me, did he? _"Alright, Shinn. Although eventually you have to tell someone about it. You'll need to pour it out."

Cagalli turned to leave. She was sad because she had failed to help. Even though he did not like her, she would still like to help. Suddenly, Shinn grabbed her hand.

"Luna cheated on me." His head was down and his hair was covering his eyes so Cagalli could not see whether he is crying or not. Cagalli was shocked at Shinn's frank and sudden outburst. _Therefore, that is causing him so much pain._ Cagalli turned back and faced him. Ever so gently, Cagalli placed her hand on Shinn's shoulder.

"Is there more?"

"I could not believe that she would cheat on me. I feel so betrayed."

Cagalli's heart went out to him. Seems like she is getting more sensitive. Cagalli stepped nearer and gave Shinn a hug to comfort him. Shinn started crying silently. Cagalli stepped back and wiped away the tears streaming down Shinn's face.

Cagalli did not know what to say. "I am sorry, Shinn."

Cagalli and Shinn then sat on the gazebo's bench.

**30 minutes later…**

Cagalli checked her slim and simple watch and realized that they had been sitting there for 30 minutes already. She grunted because she would have to go back to the office to retrieve some other documents. Unexpectedly, a phone started ringing. Shinn and Cagalli both checked their phones. It was not Shinn's.

"It's mine. Hold on a second." Cagalli said as she stood up and flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"Cagalli, please come to the office at once."

"Kisaka? Why?"

"Just come. We need to discuss something with you." Kisaka sounded urgent. Also, since he used _we_, it means that the discussion involves the rest of the officials.

Cagalli knew that something big was up. "Okay, I'll be there in 10."

"Make that 5."

-click-

_**To be continued…as always.**_

**_Oh yeah, during those 30 minutes that they were sitting, Shinn told his feelings to Cagalli. I might make a flashback of that scene in the next chappie of the next chappie. Patience, fellow readers. _**

**_What do you think about it? Sorry if it looked like it's rushed because it is. I still have to go somewhere and I won't be able to post it anymore if I don't finish this. This chappie may be crappy, but I might edit it when I have enough time. I cannot seem to find enough time these days. I believe that I have not expressed the characters well enough. Sorry, not much time._**

_**Go and press that tempting button and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, be it good or bad, I would appreciate them.**_

_**Sincerely Yours, **_

**_Shining Dawn_**


	3. Surprises

**_Pearl: Hello! I am back with another chapter._**

_**Shinn (trots along and spots me): Of course. Why else would you come back?**_

**_Pearl (slightly irritated): Can't you annoy anyone else? Your sarcasm is getting to me._**

**_Shinn (smirking): Why should I? I am having fun now. Cagalli is-_**

**_Pearl (light bulb over head): Cagalli! Cagalli!_**

**_Shinn (eyes widening): Oh no you don't! (covers Pearl's mouth)_**

**_Cagalli: What's going on? (upon seeing poor Pearl all purple) Let her go, Shinn! (takes Shinn by the ear and drags him off)_**

**_Pearl (gulping air): Now what did I forget? _**

**_Cagalli (somewhere in the distance): Disclaimer!_**

**_Pearl: Oh yeah! _**

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. I do not even own the characters.**_

_**Lacus (popping out of nowhere): Be polite and say thank you!**_

**_Pearl (wondering how Lacus came out of nowhere): Right. Thank you to all of you especially to: Okay, I better go and investigate on how Lacus popped up suddenly. (in a flash, Pearl changed into a Sherlock Holmes outfit with the infamous pipe and starts running.)_**

**_Pearl (scurries back): Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

_**Is This Hate? Or Love?**_

**_Chapter Three- Surprises_**

Cagalli turned and looked down at Shinn. She really did not want to leave him like this but Kisaka and the officials need her. On the other hand, she had no choice.

"…Shinn?"

Shinn continued staring down. A grunt. "…Yeah?"

"You see, I-I-" Cagalli did not know whether to get to the point or beat around the bushes. After a few seconds, Cagalli made up her mind. _Why can't I just be myself? _

"Shinn, I have to go meet Kisaka and the officials. Something came up."

At the mention of Kisaka, Shinn's head shot up. "What happened?"

"He said he would tell me when I get there."

Shinn knew it was something important. "Go."

Cagalli understood and turned to leave. "…Bye for now, then."

Shinn stood up. "Good luck, Representative Attha." The formality made Cagalli wince. It was back to the same cold Shinn that Cagalli knew. She nodded, went out and briskly walked until Shinn could just see a faint outline of her.

It was just then that Shinn allowed himself to think of her. He did not expect the Representative to be caring. After all the hateful words he lashed out at her. All the Orb ships he destroyed. He mentally kicked himself for saying all those personal things to Cagalli just now. Even though it felt good after, he must have looked so vulnerable. He shook his head and muttered a string of colorful words before facing the world again.

* * *

The door opened and three stern-faced guards came in first, then Cagalli, followed by another set of guards. **_(A/N: They are armed and ready for combat! Watch your backs!_** **_Joke.)_** Once Kisaka nodded, the guards went out and closed the door. It was then that Cagalli opened her mouth.

"Why did you call for me? When I approached the gate of the park, there were ten armed guards! What is happening? I was trying to-" Cagalli was interrupted by Kisaka. When she stopped, she saw the rest of Orb's prominent officials, all seated with creases on their foreheads.

"Sit down, Cagalli. We have something to discuss."

Cagalli knew it was urgent, so she went to her seat and immediately sat down. "What is the discussion about?"

Kisaka answered. "A while ago, Chairman Zala declared in PLANT that he will "propose to the Orb princess". We are all apparently in shock for we were not informed beforehand. We have not yet been able to talk to Chairman Zala therefore we are not yet certain if he was serious about it. If it was a joke, it certainly isn't a good one."

Cagalli shot up from her chair with her mouth open, oblivious to the other prominent officials in the room.

**Cagalli's POV**

_This cannot be happening._ I felt like all the air was sucked out of my lungs. I just stood there, gawking at Kisaka. _Athrun should have told me. What is he doing? What should I do? Should I-_

**Normal POV**

"Cagalli!" Kisaka was by her side, clutching her shoulders, concern etched on his face. He must have noticed that Cagalli spaced out. "Are you alright?"

Cagalli slowly nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Could we proceed with our meeting? This was unscheduled so I am afraid that I cannot stay long." One of the officials piped up.

Cagalli suddenly turned and saw that the officials were there. _How un-Representative-like of me. _Cagalli hastily slid out of Kisaka's grip. "…Pardon me. Let us proceed, then." Cagalli finally sat back down.

Another official on the left spoke. "Would you like to see the video?"

Cagalli inhaled sharply. "Of course."

The official then got a small black remote beside him and while pointing it to the large flat screen, pressed it. The screen blinked to life in an instant. Athrun's face popped into the screen. He had a mischievous smile on. He went up the big, black stage and walked up to the podium.

"Good day to all of you." Athrun slightly bowed. "As you all know, the renovation of our nation is in progress. I assure all of you that it would be done soon." He cleared his throat. "We have suffered a lot. All of us have. Although let us not forget that whenever there is war, there is peace." Another pause. "Now,-**_(A/N: Hi! Okay, in this part, imagine Athrun blabbering on and on about the importance of peace, hope and stuff like that.)_**

"As this speech of mine ends, I would like to formally announce that I plan to propose to the Orb princess." He paused, for the press in front of him had whispered and discussed among themselves. It seemed like everyone woke up suddenly for it became very noisy. A guard had immediately silenced the crowd of press, which signaled that Athrun should continue. "I understand that this is quite sudden but it cannot be helped." The buzz of the press came yet again. "That is all I have to say and thank you." He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when a reporter shouted.

"Chairman Zala! Please wait! I have a question." Athrun stopped and turned back to see a young blonde female reporter pushing her way towards him. Her mint green blouse and pine green skirt was quite ruffled. In her right hand was a pen and in the other was a pad. She paused to catch her breath, "Chairman Zala, may I know when you are planning to propose to Representative Attha?" Athrun smiled and answered, "Soon. Very soon."

As the reporter was scribbling away, she opened her mouth once again. "One last question, Chairman Zala. Does Representative Attha know?"

Athrun had to smile. "No." As Athrun turned to leave after bowing yet again, the video was cut off.

The official faced Cagalli and the other officials once again. "What are your conclusions based on this video?"

Cagalli asked the first question that came to her mind. "When did he announce this?"

The official **_(A/N: Sorry! I cannot think of any names. More of I don't want.) _**gravely replied. "When Kisaka called you to this meeting."

"Alright then. Shall we discuss the steps we take prior to the matter?" It was Cagalli's strong voice.

* * *

Shinn did not know where else to go so he went to his friend, Miri. As he knocked, he had second thoughts, but then, too late because the door had already opened.

"Shinn! Come in! Did you see it? Did you see it?" Instead of a smiling Miri, it was a frowning one. You would think she was excited. More of the opposite, though.

As Shinn was ushered inside, he asked. "What do you exactly mean? See what?"

A voice answered him back, however, this voice is male, certainly not Miri's. "She meant the speech Athrun gave a while ago."

Shinn turned abruptly. "Dearka! When did you come? What speech? Athrun? Is he with you?" He was quite surprised that Dearka had a serious expression as well.

"Chill, Shinn. You're becoming too inquisitive." Dearka joked, but was replaced by seriousness, again. "First, I came last night. Second, Athrun is not with me. Third, Athrun gave a speech a while ago. You didn't see it, did you?"

Shinn just shrugged. "Nope. I was out." Suddenly remembering Cagalli's hasty exit, Shinn could not help but ask, "Does the speech concern Orb?"

Miri answered this time. "In a way, yes."

"What was it about?" Shinn was never a patient one.

"Well, Athrun stepped up to the podium, he bowed, I think. Or did he greet?" Dearka wasn't much help.

"Cut it out, Dearka! Get to the damn point!" Sensing Shinn's frustration, Miri stepped forward.

"Shinn, Athrun announced that he was going to propose to Cagalli!"

Shinn reeled back, shocked. _Why would Athrun do this? He didn't inform Orb first._ Shinn turned to Dearka, who nodded his head.

* * *

Meyrin entered the coffee shop 15 minutes later. She came here as fast as she could but she was at the local grocery store, which is quite a distance from the coffee shop. The Sakura Coffee Shop has been serving customers for over 30 years, so the city's locals are familiar with the shop. It has a homey feeling to it. The walls were off-white near creamy and there was always soft music playing in the background. The shop was not very big but it can accommodate quite a number of customers. The shop is simple, yet elegant in its own way. As Meyrin turned her head to the right, she quickly saw her sister, hunched in a small booth. She walked briskly towards her sister, dodging waiters with trays and paving her way around tables and people.

As she neared Luna, Meyrin saw that Luna's shoulders were shaking and she could hear muffled sobs. She quickly slid onto the other side of the plush pink seat.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Meyrin touched Luna's arm and gently shook her.

"…………" No reply. Only silence.

"Luna? Did something happen? Accident? Work related problem?" Concern was evident in her eyes.

"……………" Silence, yet again.

"Please, Luna. I need to know so I could help you." Meyrin coaxed Luna but to no avail.

"……"

"Luna!" Meyrin raised her voice a notch and a little louder. Meyrin was very concerned that something went horribly wrong but she could not figure out what or who could cause it.

"Shinn broke up with me!" Luna declared suddenly, as if hearing Meyrin's voice for the first time.

"Why?" Meyrin was shocked because even though Shinn can be a bastard at times, he would not break up with someone without a valid reason.

"….." Luna acted as a role model for her sister, should she tell her the truth?

"Luna? What really happened?"

Luna decided to ignore her question. "What am I going to do?" Luna covered her face with her hands and started crying.

Meyrin walked around the table to Luna's side and embraced her. "Don't worry, sis. I will think of something for sure." Meyrin said it with confidence that she did not feel. "Why don't you go to your house and have a rest? You would feel better."

Luna just cried more. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Shinn kicked me out."

Anger filled Meyrin. _How dare he! Just when I thought that he was a good person! _"Go to my house then."

Luna silently nodded. Meyrin got out a few bills to pay for the untouched cup of coffee that her sister ordered. She then led her sister out the door.

* * *

_**To be Continued…**_

**_I know that I have not been updating for a while. Sorry, but I barely have time. Hectic schedules, etc. I know that sometimes, it feels tiring to leave a review, since I am a reader myself. Although sometimes, readers like me would love to know that there are people reading their stories. These small messages often encourage authors to continue their fanfic with a good feeling because they know that people actually read their hard- worked fanfic. Anyway, this applies to some authors, not necessarily all. _**

**_I do not wish to force people to review. It is all right if you do not review, but if you do, thank you very much!_**

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Pearl-chan**_


End file.
